Blood Ties
by Fallen Pryde666
Summary: With the event of Axel turning Zexion and the arrival of the mortal Myde and Vampire Roxas, Unexpected events will take place to challenge the Vampires Bloodties. Zemyx and Akuroku, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ienzo walked down the paved street, the crisp night air made him shiver and shove his hands deeper into his dark blue jean pockets. He nuzzled his nose under the rim of his black scarf that was tied around his neck. His slate colored hair was ruffled in the breeze that whispered past. Despite the cold, a small smile twitched on the corners of his lips. His dark blue eyes seeming content as he walked under the street lamps. His short and small form cast a thin shadow behind him; it seemed to be the only thing that walked with him.

Across the street, hidden in the shadows of an abandoned alley, two emerald green eyes watched Ienzo walk down the sidewalk. A thin tongue licked bloodied lips; cruel sharp fangs caught the pale light of the half moon. A bony frame crept out from the alley into the streetlight, showing the creature for what it was. A tall man who was incredibly skinny and bony, with a mane of spikey hair that was a startling red, his cat-like green eyes never once left Ienzo. He let out a quiet hiss as his eyes gleamed with a dangerous hunger. In a rush of wind, the man was gone.

Uneasiness washed over Ienzo as a shadow flashed in front of him, with his breath fogging the air he quickened his pace, eyes darting around warily from under his glasses.

The red haired man perched on a rooftop above Ienzo, long fingers gripping the edge of the roof, his thirst was great and he could feel the teenagers pulse pounding in his ears. Narrowing his green eyes, he realized he needed to wait until there could be no chance of witnesses. Hissing in irritation at having to wait, he watched Ienzo increase his pace, licking his lips with anticipation of the moment the teens hot blood would be spilled, the man vanished again.

Out of nervous habit, Ienzo chewed his lip as he walked at a hurried pace over the frost covered path, avoiding a patch of snow and nearly slipping once. He risked a glance behind him and gave a quiet squeak as he saw a man with spikey red hair, dressed in dark clothes, his eyes seeming to bore into Ienzo as he stalked in the slate haired teens wake. Giving a quiet whimper, fear making his heart thud faster, Ienzo prayed that the man would go as he increased his pace even more.

The man snickered and continued to stalk in the teens wake, the scent washing off Ienzo making his mouth water. The hunger gnawing at his stomach, they turned a corner down a mostly deserted street, leading them to the bad part of town. He saw Ienzo falter as the realization of his position, giving a cruel smirk the man hissed. "Bad move kiddo…"

_Damn it Ienzo! _The teen cursed himself in his head. _This is the _worst_ place to be!_ With a silent groan of annoyance at his own stupidity, Ienzo continued down the now dirty sidewalk, trying his best to ignore his thumping heart as he sensed the man behind him still.

Green eyes narrowed to slits, gleaming with a cruel excitement as Ienzo turned down an alley, obviously hoping it would lead him to safety. But the man knew it wouldn't, the alley was a dead end. Stopping at the entrance to the alley, his face shadowed, a smirk crawling onto his lips as Ienzo turned to face him with wide scared eyes. Letting out a hiss, the man closed in for the kill.

Ienzo trembled and whimpered quietly as the man approached. His heart raced erratically in his chest, making his breathing shallow and quick. Frantically Ienzo looked around for something he could use as a weapon. He saw a metal pole that was just under a meter in length. Darting towards it, Ienzo snatched the pole into his grasp, his back turned briefly on the man and when he turned back to him, he gasped as he saw the man was gone.

The man hissed, appearing beside Ienzo, tugging his scarf off, and tossing it away. Ienzo yelped and swung the bar, aiming for the red heads head. The bar was caught in a bony hand, Ienzo's eyes widened more so as the man bent the bar with ease, wrenching it out of Ienzo's grasp. He snapped it in half and tossed it away. With another hiss he bared his sharp fangs, gripping Ienzo's shoulders in an iron grasp. Tears streamed down Ienzo's cheeks as he thrashed uselessly in the mans grip. Snickering with his own dark amusement, the man lowered his fangs to the teen's throat and sunk them in deep as he began to drain him of all his blood.

Ienzo's struggles weakened as his skin paled. He was slowly losing all his blood, his life and soul being sucked out with each drop the man took. His head lolled uselessly to the side as a tear trickled out of his dulling eyes, his last thought echoing through his mind. _I don't want to die…_

The man felt the tear drip onto his arm and blinked in surprise. He pulled his fangs out of the teen's throat and looked over him. His eyes suddenly filling with guilt at what he'd nearly done, the man gently lowered the almost lifeless body to the ground. Ienzo barely had enough blood to keep himself alive, making a split second decision; the man lowered his fangs to Ienzo's throat again. This time however, he did not suck; instead he injected a stream of venom that coursed through Ienzo's veins in time to his pulse which quickened dramatically.

Pain flooded Ienzo's body like liquid fire. He screamed in his head as the relentless burning seared through his body. His eyes snapped wide with a screech of pure agony. He felt his body tense as bones and muscles alike grew stronger. His heart thudding with a new strength and pace, his canine teeth grew into longer and sharper fangs which gleamed in the moonlight. His throat felt dry, he gasped in air, his whole body craving one thing. _Blood…_

The man pulled back, watching as Ienzo writhed on the ground, his own fangs dripping fresh blood. With a hiss he bit his own wrist, blood spurting into his mouth. Spitting it out he shoved it at Ienzo who latched his fangs onto the wound instantly and sucked hungrily. The man studied Ienzo and gasped quietly as he felt himself becoming bound to the teen. He tugged his wrist away from Ienzo's hungry jaw and growled at him, silencing his struggles instantly. Ienzo gave a small whimper as his eyes closed, his body falling limp on the cold cement.

The first things Ienzo realized when he opened his eyes were: the strong scent of blood and smoke, the artificial light coming from a lamp on the dull white ceiling and the fact that he was lying on something soft. A couch or bed no doubt. Hauling himself into a sitting position he looked around, only to find himself in an average apartment, lying on a couch with a thin white sheet over him. Frowning slightly he murmured, "How did I get here…?"

"I brought you here," came a voice and Ienzo's head snapped to the source. The man from the alley was sitting on the couch near Ienzo's, holding a cigarette in-between two fingers, the smoke rising off it in wisps. "The names Axel," he paused to tap a finger to his temple, "Got it memorized?"

"You…!" Ienzo narrowed his eyes at this Axel, "You attacked me in the alley!"

"Well no actually, I saved your life to be correct." He calmly puffed his smoke, green eyes on Ienzo.

Ienzo opened his mouth to say something then frowned, putting his hand over the bite wound on his throat. "Y-you bit me…"

"Aye, that I did, boy, you're catching on fast." Axel rolled his eyes.

Dark blue eyes widened in shock as Ienzo remembered Axel sucking his blood from the wound. "You're…you're a…" he stammered, unable to find the words.

Cat-like green eyes narrowed. "Say it. I _dare_ you" Axel hissed.

"A Vampire," Ienzo whispered his eyes still wide, his tongue brushing against his fangs. "You made me one too!" he gasped in horror.

"Well it was that or you died," the red head shrugged, putting out his smoke. "And now, thanks to what I did, you are now a Vampire," his eyes locked on Ienzo's. "You see, because I turned you, I am now your Sire. We are bound, like it or not kiddo."

Ienzo swallowed, running a hand through his grubby hair, trying to take all this in. His thoughts were shattered as Axel spoke again.

"What's your name anyway?"

"I-Ienzo…"

"Well sorry to break it to ya Ienzo but that isn't your name anymore." Axel shrugged.

"Why not?" Ienzo frowned, this man didn't have the right to change his name!

"Because 'Ienzo' is dead, you need to be someone else" sighed Axel, his patience wearing thin.

"Oh…" Ienzo blinked, his dark blue eyes welling with tears as he realized the truth, he went through names he liked, and chose the name he was going to call his child, if it was a boy. Swallowing he mumbled. "I'll be Zexion…"


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day at Twilight High, and Myde Nocturne was like the other students and dreading it. He had recently moved away from his hometown to live with his Auntie Tifa, having to leave behind all of his friends and girlfriend Larxene. As a result of him moving, Larxene had broken up with Myde on the night of his moving which also happened to be his 17th birthday. So as Myde neared the front steps of Twilight High, his usual cheerful grin gone. He braced himself for a start of a new year.

Turns out, the day at Twilight High wasn't so bad. The classes he'd had were okay, not the greatest but that's school. He had about one friend in his class, a boy named Gabriel, nice enough. Myde hoped they could become better friends in the future. A small smile had begun to twitch on the corners of Myde's lips as he strode down the corridors to lunch.

Zexion was quiet, he normally was. His hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie and his slate colored emo fringe covering half of his face. As he passed people in the school he could faintly hear their pulse and taste their scent in his mouth. It was his first day at Twilight High, going to school had been Axel's idea, a pointless and stupid one as usual. Zexion wasn't even allowed friends as such, in fear of what his Sire, Axel might do to the mortals. With a silent sigh, Zexion continued on his way by himself, such is the fate of a Vampire.

Myde had regained the bounce in his step by the time he reached the cafeteria. His grin bright once more, due to the fact he was talking to someone he hardly knew. Myde didn't notice the short slate haired teen until it was too late.

Zexion gave a squeak of surprise as a student collided with him. The impact causing them both to the floor. Dark blue eyes flew wide as Zexion stared up at the student who had landed on top of him. Sea-blue eyes looked startled, both teens didn't speak. Zexion took in the features of the student. His skin was suntanned and his body lean, rather tall (compared to Zexion anyway), with dirty blonde hair spiked at the top to be styled like a spunky mullet. His eyes however, were the color of calm water at midday, aqua. Those eyes seemed to stare right into Zexion's soul, the mere look made him blush.

Myde's eyes were wide; he studied the teen that was below him. He was pale and short with a small frame, though Myde could feel lean muscles under the teen's clothes. Slate colored hair in an emo fringe covered half of his face. The eye Myde could see was dark blue, the color of a silent night sky during the full moon. So deep and beautiful that Myde felt himself entranced and drawn in by them. A faint rosy blush was on his pale cheeks and Myde had to restrain himself from stroking that skin which looked so soft. Myde tried to think of something to say or get his body to work but he could only manage:

"H-hi there…"

The blondes voice was as beautiful as his eyes, melodious and his breath washed over Zexion's senses, nearly making his mouth water, he smelt of sea breeze and blueberries, an interesting combination, but delicious none the less.

"Hello." Zexion replied in his whispery voice.

"I should…get up, shouldn't I?" Myde gave a sheepish laugh.

"Might be a good idea." A tiny smile flitted across Zexion's thin lips.

Grinning, Myde started to get off the smaller teen, his knee rubbing against Zexion's crotch accidently, earning a quiet yelp from Zexion and a darker blush. Myde didn't notice and stood up, offering a hand to Zexion who took it after a few moments hesitation and got back to his feet.

"I'm Myde by the way! Sorry I knocked you down!" the blonde introduced himself, rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed laugh.

"I'm Zexion and its okay." The emo haired teen shrugged, dusting his jeans off and putting his fringe back into place.

"You have a pretty name…" the melodious voice of the blonde whispered.

Zexion blushed again at the comment. "Thanks, I like your name too Myde," he smiled. Myde opened his mouth to say something then stopped as Zexion sighed. He'd caught a flash of red hair out the corner of his eye. Axel was coming.  
"I better get going, sorry." Zexion apologized.

Myde blinked, glancing over at the tall red head who stood at the end of the corridor, glaring at Zexion. Myde returned his sea blue eyes on Zexion. "Will I…see you around?" he asked half hopefully.

"Perhaps, bye Myde." Zexion mumbled as he walked off to the redhead. Myde saw Zexion flinch slightly as the redhead snapped something to the much shorter teen as they both walked off, leaving Myde alone in the corridor.

-X-

Over the weeks that passed, Zexion would avoid all conversation with Myde, and being near him. Though Myde knew he had a crush on Zexion, he wouldn't give up.  
Turns out, Myde had English with Zexion. Zexion had begun classes late because of some personal reasons. The class seemed the prime opportunity to start talking to Zexion; however, Zexion never really said anything. He stayed silent most of the time and got on with his work. Still, Myde's crush on Zexion wouldn't fade, no, it got stronger. To the point where Myde found himself fantasizing about Zexion during class and having wet dreams about the slate haired teen every other night. For Myde, his crush was slowly becoming an obsession.

Zexion was having a hard time. He couldn't deny the massive crush he'd developed over the weeks on Myde. He'd realized his crush after he'd woken up in a mad sweat, Myde's name the only thing on his mind and a huge problem between his legs. Things only got worse as Myde took over Zexion's conscious mind, this crush Zexion had was great, the mere sight of Myde sent thrills through Zexion's body. The only problem was, he couldn't do anything about it. Axel wouldn't allow it or anything of the sort and he never gave reason for it. But Zexion had had enough, Sire or not, this was Zexion's life, not Axel's.

Myde was writing down some notes on the novel they were studying: 'Romeo and Juliet' as part of their Shakespeare unit. Though he appeared to be intent on writing these notes his mind was elsewhere, on Zexion.

Zexion's gaze flicked constantly to Myde during class. He chewed his lip out of nervous habit as he pondered how to make his move. His exercise book lay untouched on the desk in front of him, pen discarded for the first time as Zexion tapped his fingers on his knees to an imaginary beat. He could do this, he could do it…

The bell rung shrilly through the school, jolting Myde out of his thoughts as he packed his stuff away into his dark blue schoolbag. Standing up slowly he found himself face to face with none other than Zexion, his visible dark blue eye nervous as he fiddled with his sleeves. Myde opened his mouth to say something but stopped as a whispery voice slipped out of pale lips.

"Meet me in the library after school today."

And before Myde could respond, Zexion was gone. Leaving Myde in stunned shock, Zexion had spoken to him! The blonde let out a quiet laugh as he made up his mind to be at the library after school.

-X-X-

The unmistakable aroma of old and new books washed over Myde's senses as he walked into the library, glancing around before walking past the reception desk and making his way through the long rows of wooden shelves, each packed with books. Hands shoved into the pockets of his faded dark blue jeans and his white button up shirt on his tanned torso, he thought he'd dressed nicely for his meeting with Zexion. The rows of shelves didn't seem to be ending but Myde soon found his eyes resting on the one he was here to see.

Zexion was sitting on one of the soft old couches the library had, the open book in his hands illuminated by the warm glow of the lamp beside him. His visible eye focused on the page before him, eyes framed by the small glasses which perched on the tip of his small nose. He blinked as the couch shifted as someone sat down, lowering his book he looked at Myde.

"Hey." Myde smiled, keeping his voice quiet due to their location.

"You came." Zexion couldn't keep the surprise out of his usually emotionless voice.  
Myde laughed. "Well duh," he watched Zexion put his book on the table. "Why? Didn't you want me to?"

"No!" Zexion said a little too loudly and lowered his voice. "I mean I wanted you to come, of course I did, I've been looking forward to this and I can't concentrate on my book." Zexion stuttered, all in one breath, his eyes wide. Amazingly, that was the most words Zexion had ever spoken to Myde in a day.

"Woah, steady on!" Myde chuckled, his eyes twinkling in amusement at Zexion's clear embarrassment. "Why did you want to meet me anyway?"

"I uh…" Zexion sighed, lowering his voice and avoiding Myde's eyes. "Truth is Myde, I really like you, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get together sometime…?"

Myde was silent, his eyes wide and shocked, all thought leaving his mind and his mouth hung open.

"I…oh I'm sorry Myde! I didn't mean-" Zexion's hurried words were cut off as Myde's lips met his in a tender, passionate kiss. With a blush, Zexion's hands slowly came to rest on Mydes shoulders, eyes closing as he relaxed into the kiss, their breath mingling uncertainly on each others lips, each wanting more to satisfy their desire and love. Myde was the one to break the kiss, his lips still brushing against Zexion's with every word he spoke.

"I'd love to go out sometime," he smiled. "Or perhaps forever? Like Romeo and Juliet we could be together forever." His sea blue eyes sparkled at the prospect.

"You…you believe in love at first sight…?" Zexion whispered, his fingers knotted in Myde's hair.

"I do now" Myde gave a bright grin staring into Zexion's visible eye.

"So do I…" Zexion whispered as their lips came together in another passionate kiss.

A hissing voice sounded from the shadows, red hair just visible, cat-like green eyes narrowed in distaste.

"Well well well, what do we have here…?"


	3. Chapter 3

Zexion's eyes flew wide and he jerked away from Myde to look up at the newcomer.

"Axel! I-I…" Zexion stammered, looking shocked and scared.

"Uh huh," The red head rolled his green eyes. "You're coming with me."

"Oi! Leave him alone!" Myde put in, glaring at Axel, who ignored him.

"Why should I Axel?!" Zexion exclaimed. "I'm allowed to do what I want, you can't stop me Axel!"

Suddenly Axel was holding Zexion off his feet by the collar of his shirt. Myde started to get up to help Zexion but was stopped by a snarl from Axel.

"As your Sire you must do as I say." Axel hissed so only Zexion could hear.

"This is my life! Just because you made some stupid mistake in the past doesn't mean I will to!" Zexion hissed back, he didn't actually know if Axel had made a mistake, he just wanted to get at him.

Turns out it worked, Axel tightened his grip a growl rippling out of his throat, he opened his mouth to say something but someone beat him to it.

"Excuse me?"

Everyone turned to look at the one who spoke. He was shorter than Zexion by half a head, his body small. He looked young, 16-17 maybe. With sandy blonde hair that was spiked up. His skin pale like Axel and Zexion's, and his eyes a bright dazzling blue, the young teen blinked, and grinned his sharp fangs glinting.

"Hi there, I'm Roxas!"

-X-

It was clear to both Axel and Zexion that Roxas was a Vampire, but Myde was oblivious to what the three really were. Axel was taken aback by the small blonde Vampire's appearance and forgot about Zexion and Myde to go off with the small Vampire, further into the library.

Zexion heaved a sigh and turned back to Myde who pulled him gently into an embrace.

"It's okay Zex," Myde whispered in Zexion's ear.

"I know Dem," Zexion mumbled back, lifting his head to place a kiss on Myde's cheek. "Meet me at the central park tomorrow night, we'll go out" Zexion gave a grin.

"But what about Axel?" Myde looked unsure but eager.

"Screw him, come on"

The blonde chuckled and grinned. "Okay Zex, I'll be there"

"Great!" Zexion laughed quietly, hugging Myde goodbye before turning and leaving the library.

-X-

Zexion stalked into their house, wiping blood off his lips. He'd been hunting and had caught a roe deer in the nearby woods, with his thirst sated; he wanted his explanation from Axel.

"Axel?" he called, flicking the lights on.

"Yeah?" Axel's bored voice came from the lounge.

Zexion went to him and hissed, "Well?"

Green eyes blinked, "Well what?" he frowned.

"Why won't you let me be with Myde?!" snapped Zexion, losing his cool.

Axel's lip curled over his teeth in a silent hiss. "Because I'm your Sire and you have to listen to me!"

"I still want to know!" cried Zexion in defiance.

Sighing, Axel slumped onto the couch, "Fine." He gestured for Zexion to sit, who obediently did.

"Way before I met you, before you were even born, I met him." Axel said. "My Sire has died about a hundred or so years before, burnt at the stake because the village knew he was a Vampire." He sighed but went on. "Marluxia was my boyfriends' name; I met him after my Sire died. We fell in love, madly and deeply. We knew everything about each other, except he didn't know that I was a Vampire. One day, he saw me drinking blood from someone and immediately accused me of being a Vampire, a monster. He threatened to tell the world what I was. He was scared of me, he hated me…" Axel swallowed, staring at his hands. "I-I killed him, I had to, to keep my kind safe…" Axel finished with a whispery sigh.

Zexion blinked as Axel finished his story, his whole expression a mix between shock, horror and sympathy.

"So, how does that explain our problem?" the slate haired Vampire whispered.

"I don't want you to have the same problem I did" murmured Axel with a shrug. "That's why"

"So all this time…" Zexion blinked, "You were protecting me…"

Emerald green eyes met one dark blue eye. "You're my little brother Zex, it's my duty to look after you" he smiled.

Zexion blinked then grinned, "Thanks Axel, but seriously, I'm old enough to look after myself." Zexion looked at Axel, "I want to see Myde, and you can't stop me anymore, sorry"

Axel sighed. "Okay Zex if that's what you want to do"

"It is, thank you Axel" Zexion smiled as he stood up, "Good night Axel"

"Night Zex" replied the red-head as Zexion went up to his room.

-X-

The street was quiet, pretty much empty, save for a few cars that drove past occasionally. Myde shuffled his feet, his breath fogging the air. The sky was dark but the street lamps lit the path allowing Myde to see over to the almost pitch black park across the street. He let out a nervous breath, shoved his hands into his pockets and started towards the road.

Zexion chewed his lip, he shivered once at the cold breeze, his pale skin looking like carved bone in the moonlight. His visable dark blue eye scanned the shadows, waiting patiently like a crouching cat. Zexion looked over at the street, and saw Myde step onto the road. Zexion yelped, frozen in shock as a car rocketed around the corner towards Myde, completely out of control, Zexion's whole body locked with terror.

Myde blinked and looked over at the sound of screeching brakes hurtling towards him at breakneck speed. He froze in place, unable to move. As the car got closer and closer, a screech louder than the breaks, the screech was filled with desperation and fear shot through the air.

"Myde!"

-X-

Zexion watched in complete horror as the car collided with Myde's frozen body, sending him flying. He landed with a sickening crunch about eight meters away, he did not get up.

"Myde!" Zexion screeched again, hurtling to the broken person on the road. He fell to his knees beside him, sobbing. "No…please…no…"

-X-

Zexion burst into the apartment with the broken and bleeding Myde hanging limply in his arms.

"Axel!" Zexion yelled, lying Myde down on the table gently. "Don't worry Myde" he sobbed, "Axel will make you better, promise…"

Myde's clouded eyes opened slowly, the blood gurgling in his throat, he gave a small smile.

"I-I trust you…"

Axel ran into the room, Roxas by his side. Zexion didn't have time to wonder why the blonde Vampire was here, he had more important things to worry about. Zexion's head snapped to Axel, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"He's dying!"

"Hush" soothed Axel, studying Myde while listening to his failing heart. The red-head sighed. "If you want him to live, you're gunna have to turn him."

Zexion's eye widened. "I-I…"

"Don't worry" smiled Axel, "I'll be here"

"You'll be fine," Roxas put in quietly as Zexion slowly stepped forward to Myde.

"Bite him." Axel commanded quietly, his voice calm.

Swallowing, Zexion lowered his head to Myde. "I'm so, so sorry…" he whispered, pulling his lips back over his teeth, two fangs lengthening. Closing his eyes Zexion sunk his fangs into Myde's neck.

As soon as Zexion bit into Myde's neck, liquid fire raced through his veins, burning relentlessly. He wanted to scream, scream for this ruthless pain to stop but his body wouldn't respond. Anything… he wanted this to end… the only thought in his brain was… Zexion

"More" hissed Axel, holding Myde's body still as it twitched and jerked.  
Tears leaked from Zexion's eyes as he injected the last stream of venom into Myde's blood stream. His teeth embedded deep into the cooling flesh. Zexion could taste Myde's sweet blood on his tongue but he didn't swallow any of it, he wouldn't.

He could feel himself dying as the burning pain dulled, he could hear a thudding noise in his head like a pulse that raced rapidly and loudly though it started to slow and fade into silence. Myde felt himself slipping, sinking into a sleep he knew he wouldn't wake up from.

_N-no… not yet… Zexion…_

The apartment fell silent, three pairs of eyes watched the one on the table. Silence…

A whispery voice broke the silence, Sire speaking to Newborn.  
"Demyx."


	4. Chapter 4

Demyx started to stir, with a groan he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but it slowly focused and sharpened to such an extent that Demyx could see the small specks of dust drifting around as clearly as day. Demyx could smell the warm aroma of books coming from the pillow next to his head, the smell immediately brought Zexion to mind. The mere thought of Zexion made Demyx want to get up and find him, to be with Zexion, taste his breath, hear his voice and feel his skin...

"I take it you're awake then," a voice chuckled, the voice rather loud in Demyx's ears.

Demyx jerked upright, staring at the one who spoke with wide startled eyes, he felt sharp objects prick his lip.

"It's only me" Roxas smiled, sitting in a chair. "I won't hurt you, promise."

Demyx swallowed and nodded once, "Wh-what happened..?" he managed to whisper.

"Well..." Roxas blinked. "First you got hit by a car and were pretty bashed up, dying in fact. So Zexion brought you here, when Axel said that for you to live we'd have to turn you into a Vampire like the rest of us. Zexion was the one who turned you so therefore he is your Sire. Zexion changed your name to Demyx in order to hide who you are now, and...you've been out for two weeks... Zexion hasn't left your side but he had to feed so Axel took him hunting and put me here. Which, is where we are now" the blonde grinned, his sharp teeth flashing.

Demyx stared in silence at Roxas who blinked his bright blue eyes and braced himself. Mainly for the screaming verbal abuse Demyx would probably dish out about Vampires and shit. It usually happened with Newborns.

But then again, Demyx wasn't entirely normal...

"You changed my name?" he blinked, frowning.

Roxas chuckled and burst out into loud laughter. "Of all the things you could ask!" he gasped between fits of laughter, "You ask that!"

"Well I wanna know" Demyx shrugged his expression clueless.

Roxas's fit of laughter gradually calmed down; he wiped his watering eyes and looked at Demyx. "Cause Myde is dead, technically speaking"

"Huh? I died?" Demyx's eyes widened, he looked like he was about to start panicking.

"Uh...kinda yeah, dude you were hit by a car," Roxas rolled his eyes. "Myde died, Demyx lived, does that make sense to you?" he raised an eyebrow.

Demyx stared blankly at Roxas. Obviously he didn't understand, ugh...

"See here Demyx" Roxas sighed, "Say a person, let's call him Jim, got...uh... shot, yeah say he got shot. Jims' friend Bob was a Vampire. If Jim was dying and Bob turned him into a Vampire at the last moment, Jim still died but a new person in the same body lived, we'll call him Jimmy" Roxas paused, letting Demyx take it in. "Now the Vampire Council would've been alerted of the turning of Jimmy and therefore a death certificate of Jim would've been made and sent to whoever needs it. But Jimmy is still alive... that better?" the blonde blinked, hoping Demyx understood cause quite frankly, Roxas was running out of explanations.

Demyx was silent then he grinned and nodded. "Yeah I do, thanks Roxas!"

"Phew!" Roxas breathed, giving Demyx a small smile. "So...on a whole...how do you feel?"

Considering, Demyx tapped his nose and blinked. "Hungry, definitely hungry"

"Hungry?" Roxas nodded, "I can deal with that" Relief was clear in his eyes at Demyxs words then stopped as Demyx spoke again.

"And horny..." Demyx rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"Oh dear Hell..." Roxas breathed, "You're one of those Newborns aren't you?" he got up from his seat. "I gotta tell Axel!"

Demyx's eyes widened. "Is there something wrong with me?!" he almost shrieked.

"Uh...no...." Roxas swallowed. "I just...err...don't want to get in your way..."

"What's gunna happen to me?!"

"Well...either you'll murder everyone in your way to get to Zexion.... but pretty much you'll have sex with him till you drop" Roxas swallowed and blinked.

Demyx stopped, looking at Roxas with a raised eyebrow, "I though having sex was a good thing...?"

"It is, but its...interesting with Vampires. We like blood you know" Roxas giggled quietly, "You'll find out soon enough no doubt"

Demyx frowned, he started to look unsure. But he couldn't deny the pang of Lust forming in his body towards Zexion. He shook his head and slipped his legs out of bed, thankfully he was in some loose jeans.

"Uh...where is Zexion anyway?" the new Vampire blinked.

"Zexion? Oh he's training downstairs with Axel" Roxas smiled. "I wanted to join but I was here with you"

"Training?...training for what?"

Roxas rolled his dazzling blue eyes. "Battle training, you know, fighting"

"Oh right..." Demyx frowned. "Why are they doing that?"

"Always good to know how to defend yourself" shrugged Roxas, watching Demyx get off the bed and stretch.

"Against what? Surely a Vampire can fight off humans?"

"Slayers, werewolves, other Vampires and immortals"

"Right...hm maybe we can go into that more so later" Demyx smiled. "I wanna go see Zexion if that's okay?"

"Yeah sure, you don't have to ask me, I ain't your Sire" Roxas chuckled and headed to the door, "Come on"

Demyx blinked but followed Roxas anyway. His own smooth walk surprising him, his body felt stronger, more perfect. He smirked to himself as they walked through the house. Now there was no way Zexion could turn him down now...

-X-

Zexion faced Axel, in a half crouch, arms hanging limp by his sides and headphones plugged in. A small sheen of sweat was on his forehead and a smirk on his lips. His shirt was gone so his toned abs showed up on his pale skin.

"Had enough yet Axel?" Zexion laughed, panting slightly.

"Ha! Not in your lifetime fledgling!" Axel scoffed and sprinted forward.

Zexion smirked and leapt, rising over Axels head, poking his tongue out and twisted around. Landing on the other side of Axel, managing to kick his stomach on the way over, making Axel stumble but not fall. He spun and narrowed his emerald green eyes at Zexion.

"I will get you short stuff." He growled, seeming to suddenly vanish on the spot. Zexion frowned and looked around, staying tense just in case.

He yelped as skinny arms suddenly enclosed around him in an iron grip, tackling him to the ground. "Ha-ha! Gotcha!" Axel laughed, giving Zexion a noogie.

The slate haired teen huffed and glared up at Axel, then smirked. "Not yet fireboy!" he brought his legs up and kicked Axel in the stomach, sending him up in the air, Zexion launched up after Axel. Twisting him around and drove him to the ground.

Axel grunted and hauled himself to his feet, shaking his hair out and turned to look at Zexion. "You're quite strong, I'll give you that" he chuckled softly.

Zexion smirked from where he crouched on the other side of the room. Checking his Ipod and changing the song, he straightened and rolled his shoulders, getting back into his fighting stance. "Come on" he smirked again.

Axel curled his fingers and smirked, readying himself to leap again when he stopped.

"Ahem...?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, one hand on his hip as he and Demyx stood in the doorway. "May we come in?"

Zexion's eyes moved to Demyx, and blinked. "O-oh Demyx...hey..." He unplugged his Ipod, blushing faintly under Demyx's stare. He swallowed and watched as Demyx walked closer to him, with somewhat of a smirk on his lips.  
Roxas walked to Axel, getting on his very tip toes to reach Axel's ear. "Demyx happens to be one of the Lusty Newborns..."

"Oh really? Crap..." Axel sighed and smiled at Roxas. "Wanna go out for the night? Leave these two alone?"

Roxas blinked, his cheeks going a faint shade of pink as he met Axel's eyes. The smaller vampire knew that Axel had no intentions on his mind other than getting out of the house, but still, the night out with Axel made Roxas's heart flutter.

"Yeah sure, why not?"


End file.
